Boys and Music: 2 of her favorite things
by beat-box-babe
Summary: When the hit pop sensation group CCC comes and Bubbles visits them everyone is excited, yet what happens when the group's leader is dating Ace!
1. Kitten and Viper

It was just a normal day in Townsville...With Bubbles dragging the Professor, Blossom, and Buttercup with her to some place. "Bubbles, just exactly where are we going?" Buttercup asked, annoyed at her sister for dragging her outside. "We are going to see the CCC group!" Bubbles exclaimed as skipped happily. "The who?" Blossom asked, just as confused as everyone else. "The CCC group, or the Chillin Chica Cheetahs! They are these really good singers and dancer! And I won a contest to where me and you guys can meet one of the members, Viper!" Bubbles exclaimed as she stopped in front of a large white building. "This is their record studio where they live, come on!" Bubbles said as she showed a piece of paper to the guard, who let them in afterwards.

The main room was vast and white, with creme colored chairs and couches, a black TV, and a reception desk. Bubbles skipped happily to the desk and rung the bell, followed by the others. "May I help you?" the receptionist asked. The receptionist had a red vest, a black skirt, black cat eye glasses, and had dark brown hair, black eyes, and light coco skin. "Yes! I won the contest to one of the members, Viper." Bubbles replied as she showed the receptionist the piece of paper she had shown the guard. "Okay, go to the elevator and click on the 5 button. Then go down the hall and go into the room with the silver door." the receptionist responded as she handed Bubbles back her paper. "Come on lets go!" Bubbles chimed as she flew over to the elevator, soon followed by Blossom, Buttercup, and the Professor. Once they go in Bubbles pressed the 5 button and bounced in place as the elevator moved up, then the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

The hallway had 2 vending machines, white walls and creme colored carpeting, with a single silver door at the end of the hallway. Yet to everyone's suprise a girl was leaning against the vending machine. The girl had blonde, almost golden, hair that reached her knees, light creme skin, and was wearing a light blue vest, black jeans, a white shirt, and dark blue Mary Janes. "Are you Viper?" Bubbles asked as she flew over to the girl. "That I am, now who are you sweety-pie?" the girl, Viper, responded in a some what high pitched voice with a country accent as she looked at the others, bright jasmine green eyes followed their every move.

"He-he! I'm Bubbles, I won the contest that said that I could visit with you! This is also my family! Blossom, Buttercup, and the Professor!" Bubbles introduced everyone and Viper happily smiled. "Pleased ta meet you all, I am Viper. I'm second in command in the group." Viper stated as she smiled a bit. "So what do you want to do today Bubbles?" Viper asked as she made her way to the elevator, followed by the others. "Oh! How about we go to the park!" Bubbles suggested and Viper nodded her head yes. "Hold open the door!" a soothing angelic voice yelled from behind them. Everyone turned to see a different girl who had jet black hair that was in a high pony tail that reached her waist, dark navy blue eyes, and lightly tan skin and was wearing a dark green vest that had ripped sleeves, black jeans, a black watch, a dark blue back pack, grey socks, and white tennis shoes.

"Sure thing Kitten." Viper stated as she held open the door long enough for the other girl, Kitten, to slip in. "Thanks." Kitten stated as she but her back to the wall, trying to catch her breath. "No problem, everyone this is Kitten. Another member of the CCCs." Viper stated as she pointed over to Kitten, who waved slightly at them. "So going out to meet Slick again?" Viper asked why she playfully punched Kitten's shoulder, Kitten smirked. "Yeah, its been way to long since we had some alone time with each other." Kitten stated as she giggled, then the door dinged as the elevator opened up to the main level. "Okay, well got to jet!" Kitten exclaimed as she raced out of the building, leaving the others in the lobby. There was a long, silence between the group. "So...Who wants to spy on her?" Buttercup asked, Viper grinned at her along with Blossom and Bubbles. "Lets go!" Viper exclaimed as she and the girls ran, leaving the Professor in the dust.

* * *

><p>Viper and the girls had slight trouble keeping up with Kitten, mostly because she went into an alley and put on a disguise. Now over her clothes was a grey hoddy that covered her hair, a black necklace with a red ace hanging from it, and black sun glasses. "Why did she change, her other clothes were SO cute!" Bubbles chimed, yet was shushed by the other girls. "I don't really know why she dressed like that, not many people know what me and the girls look like without meeting us in person since we wear masks on stage...Oh! There she goes!" Viper whispered as she pointed over to Kitten as she walked into the city dump. "Why is she going in there?" Viper thought out loud as she and the girls followed Kitten inside...And Kitten lead right to the Gang Green Gang's hide out. "What is she doing here! That's where the Gang green Gang live!" Blossom whispered frantically to Viper, who's eyes went wide as her heart started to race. 'It cant be...' Power Puff Girls thought as they saw Ace step out of the house and closed the door softly.<p>

Swiftly Ace wrapped both his arms around Kitten, which wasn't all that hard to do since he was only about 2 inches taller then her, and he leaned forward. 'He's attacking her!' the Power puff Girls thought before they sprung into actions and ripped Ace away from Kitten. Ace's shouts of confusion and anger easily got the attention of the other members and soon a fight got out as the Power Puff Girls and the Gang Green Gang fought. As the fight continued on Viper made her way over to Kitten and tugged on her sleeve. "Come on Kit! We need to get you away from here, who knows what that dude was gonna do?" Viper whispered to Kitten as Viper continued to tug at her shoulders, Kitten glared at Viper and smacked her hand off her shoulder. "What do you mean what he was gonna do? He was gonna kiss me thank you very much!" Kitten whispered angrily to Viper, who looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "And you are okay with that because?" Viper asked, yearning for an explanation which caused Kitten to give a sigh of frustration. "Because he is my boyfriend!" Kitten exclaimed, clearly annoyed at Viper. Viper's jaw dropped as the Power Puff Girls stopped fighting. "He's your boyfriend!" Viper and the Power Puff Girls exclaimed, amazed at the new information.

"Yes! Now would you all please mind explaining why you are all here!" Kitten once again shouted, making Viper start to shake in fear. "Well see...Um...We just got worried that you would-Oh please just don't kill me!" Viper yelped as she fell to the ground, she couldn't make it through half of her sentence without shaking. "Oh get up V! You know I wouldn't hurt ya." Kitten stated as she picked Viper off the ground, Viper was still shaking. Viper let out a small sigh of relief at the new found information, yet both of them turned to Ace as he got up and glared at the Power Puff Girls. "Oh you Power Puffs are gonna get it!" Ace yelled, yet he soon let out a yelp as Kitten pinched one of his ears and pulled it. "What have I told you about getting into fights before our dates Ace?" Kitten asked as she stared into Ace's eyes, Ace slightly shuddered. "U-um...To not get into them?" Ace whimpered as Kitten smiled a bit at him and nodded her head yes. "Yes, and what were you just about to do?" Kitten asked Ace, who gulped a little. "I-I was about to start a fight." Ace stated, he was shaking from head to toe as Kitten's eyes pierced into his. "Exactly, so stop or **else**." Kitten threatened as she let go of Ace's ear, once his ear was released Ace rubbed his ear in pain.

"Yes Kitty." Ace whimpered as Kitten nodded her head, yet her head whipped around when she heard Viper giggle a bit. "Guess we know who the dominate one of the relationship is." Viper giggled to Buttercup and Bubbles, who giggled back. "Don't even think that I am letting you off the hock though Viper." Kitten stated, making Viper stop giggling and instead her skin went a bit pale. "We'll talk about your punishment after my date." Kitten stated before turning to Ace, who ran into the house and reappeared a second later in a over sized black hoddy, a red base ball cap, and was also wearing a red necklace that had a black ace symbol hanging from it. "Okay, ready to go!" Ace chimed as he held his arm out for Kitten to take a hold of, and Kitten happily looped her arm around his. "Later." Kitten commented as she and Ace walked away, leaving a confused, and partially scared, group left behind.


	2. Ice Cream Fight and Promise?

Ace and Kitten, after walking out of the dump, took off running. Both didn't want their friends to follow them, and hey could you blame them? As the 2 rounded the corner and stopped into a alley way Ace looked back. "D-did th-ey foll-ow us?" Kitten panted, both were trying to catch their breathes. "Na-h, the-y ain-t the-re." Ace comformed as he looked over at Kitten, the 2 sat down on the ground to relax. "So *ahem* ready to go?" Kitten asked after the 2 caught their breathes. "Sure, the usual place right?" Ace asked as he helped Kitten up, Kitten nodded her head yes. Slowly the 2 walked through the streets and stopped at a small ice cream shop, the small shop was a favorite of the 2 for their dates. "Thanks, regular?" Kitten asked as she and Ace walked in, Ace held the door open for Kitten. "Yep, I'll go find us a seat." Ace stated as he left Kitten and walked over to an empty table in the corner of the shop. The shop was a little in the age of the 80's with light blue and white tiled floor, white walls decorated with pictures and nick nacks, a colorful juke box in one corner, a sterio, a radio, several white and steel tables with red velvet bothes, a marble counter where you can browse the ice cream, and a big sign that showed all that can be purchased there.

"What will it be?" the pale goth girl behind the counter asked, the girl had dark purple hair, black eyes, black make up, and was dressed in a white apron and wore a small hat that had a ice cream cone on it. "A vinilla swirl, a large coke, and a medium chocolate bomb." Kitten ordered as she took her black wallet out of her pocket. "That will $10.59 ." the pale goth girl stated, Kitten gave her a $10 and a $1. " *sigh* $0.41 is your change and your order number is 20." the goth girl stated as she gave Kitten her change and the reciept. Kitten nodded her head as she stuffed the change in her back pack and walked over to Ace, then sat down next to him. "Sorry bout what happened in the dump Slick, I didn't know they followed me." Kitten apologized to Ace, who smiled at her as he put an arm around her. "S'okay Kitty, I'm just glad that we are alone now." Ace stated as he leaned in to kiss Kitten, Kitten leaned in also. "Number 20 your order is ready." the intercome's electric staticy voice stated just as the 2 were about to kiss. "*sigh* I'll be right back." Kitten sighed as she got up and go their order. Ace's order was a large coke in a cardboard cup, and vinilla ice cream swirled in a plastic container that had chocolate bits sprinkled on it with a cherry on top. Kitten's order was chocolate ice cream in a plastic container with chocolate sause, a brownie on the side, and chocolate shavings on top.

"Heh, you gonna share the chocolate bomb?" Ace asked, grinning at Kitten as she set the red tray that held their food, straws, and plastic silverware down on the table. "Only if you share the coke this time." Kitten joked as she sat down in the both across from Ace. The 2, though liking what they get, would always share their food and ocassionally share thier drinks also. "Deal." Ace stated as he plopped the 2 straws into the Coke, Ace started to eat his vinilla swirl as Kitten took a small bite out of the brownie. All was peace full between them...Until a big hulking guy with red hair, steel blue eyes, and who was wearing a grey muscle shirt, blue jeans, and black teniss shoes appeared. "Hey baby you should hang out with a real man. Like me." the hulking guy flirted with Kitten as he flexed his muscles, much to Ace's annoyance. "Hey buddy, lay off my girl." Ace threatened the guy as he stood up, though it didn't do much since the other man was about twice his height. "And what if I don't? Huh, punk?" the man asked as he pocked his finger into Ace's shoulder, Ace scowled at the action. "I'll show ya!" Ace exclaimed as he punched the guy in the jaw, the guy only stumbled back a bit. "Oh! He has spunk!" a blonde girl behind the man chimed, the girl had coco skin and was wearing a red top that **was not** mother approved, a black mini skirt, and red high heals, the girl was also wearing _**way**_ to much make up. "Back off sister." Kitten declared as she got up, after wiping her mouth with a napkin. "What are ya gonna do? I am way better looking then you." the girl declared as she struck a pose, Kitten didn't look a bit impressed. "What do looks have to do with beating the snot out of people?" Kitten asked as she popped her knuckles, the other girl's skin went pale making Kitten smirk a bit. "Hugo! Make her stop looking at me that way!" the girl cried to the huge boy, Hugo, and Hugo stomped towards Kitten. "You know I don't normally hit pretty girls." Hugo stated as he used one of his hands and took a hold of Kitten's chin and made her look at him...That was his mistake...'Idiot ya NEVER touch Kitten.' Ace thought as he snickered slightly.

Kitten took a hold of Hugo's hand and flipped him onto a nearby table, Hugo groaned in pain. "HUGO! How dare you do that to my man!" the other girl hissed before she scratched Kitten's face leaving 3 sets of scratch marks. "And how dare yous scratch my girl!" Ace growled as he slapped the other girl in the face. "Slick, let me handle this." Kitten explained as she took a light hold of Ace's shoulder, Ace nodded his head and stepped back while smirking. "How dare you scratch me!" Kitten exclaimed as she punched the girl across the face, causing a tooth to fall out. "Ah, that's my girl." Ace sighed happily as he saw Kitten throw the girl and Hugo out the door and walk back over to him. "Dang! That girl's nails were sharp!" Kitten complained as she rubbed the scratches lightly and took her seat next to Ace. "Want me to make it all better?" Ace asked in a hush as he wrapped his arm around Kitten's waist, pulling her close to him. "Mmmmm, I do like the sound of that." Kitten purred as she leaned her head against Ace's shoulder. Ace lightly kissed the scratches, the feeling of his lips always sent a sort of spark through Kitten that she yearned for all the time. "Heh, we better eat our ice cream before they melt Ace." Kitten informed Ace, pointing to their slightly melting ice creams. Ace frowned a bit as he let go of Kitten and went back to eating his ice cream, and stole a few bites out of Kitten's.

After the ice cream Kitten went to the bathroom and took off the hoddy. "Why did ya take it off?" Ace asked as both of them walked out of the shop. "Cause I don't want those 2 brats from before remembering who I was." Kitten answered and looked up at the sky, the sun was setting. "Better get you home, it's getting pretty late." Ace stated as he held Kitten's hand, Kitten slowly nodded her head yes and the 2 started walking. "I was really happy that we could do this Ace, it's been a while since we went out." Kitten slowly said, as if trying to find the right words. "Yeah I was glad to." Ace replied as he squeezed Kitten's hand a bit, making Kitten smile. Soon the 2 reached the street that the recording studio was on, and the 2 stopped walking. "Guess that this is it for know huh Kitty?" Ace asked as he turned to Kitten, who frowned slightly. "Yeah, I'll miss ya Slick." Kitten lightly whispered before tilting her head up and gently pressed her lips to Ace's. Ace looped one of his arms around Kitten's waist while the other supported her head, Kitten wrapped both of her arms around Ace's neck. 'I do not want this to end...' both of them thought as they held the kiss out for a while, yet soon they broke apart. "Bye Ace, I'll see ya soon." Kitten stated as she let go of him. "Promise?" Ace asked as he held up his pinky finger. "Promise!" Kitten chimed as she wrapped her pinky finger around his, the 2 smiled at each other before letting go and walking away. Both hated to leave the other but they had to, after all their teams needed them...But still...It gets lonely being a leader...


	3. Girls and Sleep

Kitten happily hummed as she walked down the white hallway that lead into her and the girls' living room. Opening the door Kitten walked into the room. Inside was a large room that had creme carpet, purple walls, dark brown couches, a plasma screen TV, a small kitchen in a corner of the place, a VCR, a DVD player, a DVD and CD rack that covered a good portion of a large book case, a stereo, several speakers, a few doors, and a stair case that lead up to 5 different levels and one each level was a door that lead into one of the girls' rooms. As she clicked the door closed Viper came running down the staircase followed by another set of foot steps. "Viper, Aldonza, good evening." Kitten stated as she sat down on the couch as the 2 girls appeared at the bottom of the staircase. Aldonza was the shortest of the group, passing Viper's knees by about an inch or 2 and Viper was only about an inch shorter then Kitten, Aldonza had dark coco skin, black hair w=that went to her a little past her shoulders, light blue eyes, and as wearing a light purple t-shirt, black jeans, and grey sneakers. "So how was your date with Slick?" Aldonza asked, her smooth medium pitched Mexican voice sounded anxious to know. "We went out and got some ice cream." Kitten said as she turned on the TV, now on the screen was a cartoon about a crazed wolf chasing a super fast Canary (parody of the Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote that I made up). "Heh, are you sure that that is all?" Viper asked as she walked up to Kitten, that was when she and Aldonza saw the scratch marks. "What the heck happened! How did ya get those scratches?" Viper and Aldonza asked frantically as they rushed over to Kitten's side, Kitten sighed in annoyance. "I got in a fight with this girl and she scratched me." Kitten replied as she flipped through the channels, trying to not snap at the other 2.

"*Sigh* Aldonza, go get the first aid kit will ya?" Viper asked, and Aldonza scurried away and quickly came back with the first aid kit. Viper began to patch up Kitten after Aldonza gave her the first aid kit. "So, ya mind telling me why you call the leader of a gang Slick? Even though his real name is Ace." Viper asked as she dabbed a piece of cotton, that had disinfectant on, onto Kitten's scratches. "It's a nickname, gave it to him for his hair. Also ya mind easing up on the dabs V? Feels like your pile driving that cotton ball into my skin." Kitten commented and Viper suddenly noticed how much pressure she was putting on the cotton. "Sure, sorry." Viper complied as she eased up a bit, making Kitten relax a bit more. Aldonza bounced onto the couch next to Kitten as Viper put on the last of the bandages. "So, how is Slick?" Aldonza asked, Viper suddenly went a little tense at the nickname. "He's doing well, the boys cause him some trouble though..." Kitten left the sentence at that, slightly confusing Aldonza and Viper. "Heh, I bet." Viper mumbled, yet Kitten and Aldonza both heard her perfectly. "Why do you say that?" Kitten asked as she put the TV on mute and turned her gaze to Viper, who flinched when she saw Kitten stare at her. "W-well I've heard about the Gang Green Gang a lot...And...Well...There not really the sharpest pencils in the box." Viper explained, yet the explanation caused Kitten to sigh. "Look, I know that they aren't all that smart...But they are really nice when ya get to know them...Or at least that is what Ace tells me." Kitten explained, Aldonza suddenly put 2+2 together. "Your dating Ace from the Gang Green Gang!" Aldonza asked, both Kitten and Viper were surprised that she hadn't found out sooner. Both Kitten and Viper slowly nodded their heads yes, causing Aldonza to gasp. "Why! Why would you date a completely loco bad guy!" Aldonza asked as she grabbed Kitten's vest and violently shacked her, Viper had to pull the 2 apart.

"*sigh* This was why I didn't tell you guys, I knew that you would all freak out...And as for me dating him...He understands me and makes me feel...Safe and comfortable...Like I belong..." Kitten had to stop everyone and a while in the sentance to find the right words to use, both Viper and Aldonza were staring at her as if she had _**5**_heads now. "Knew that you guys wouldn't understand..." Kitten mumbled as she got up and walked up the staircase. "I'm going to bed!" Kitten yelled and ignored the whispers and comments from her 2 friends. Kitten climbed the swirling staircase until she reached the top level, her floor that had a few decorations like pictures, trophies, and a few other things mounted on the creme colored wall. Also on the level was a single forest green door that had light green swirls on it, a diamond doorknob, and a K written in script on it in white. Slowly Kitten turned the doorknob, the coldness of it always gave Kitten's hand a numb feeling, and opened the door to reveal that the room was dark. Stepping inside and shutting the door Kitten slid light switch (like those lights that dim if you move the level thing) that was on a different wall and the room began to get bright. Once the room was at a nice medium light Kitten continued on it. Inside the main room, when it was fully light, there was velvet carpet, dark grey walls, black couches, 3 love seats, a coffee table, and a desk that surrounded the plasma screen TV in the room. Inside the room was also a small stair case that had a trap door at the bottom of it to let Kitten go down stairs into Viper's level, a stereo, speakers, a CD and DVD rack that covered most of the right wall, a few doors on the left side of the room, a door next to the entrance door (where she came in), a large black piano, a fire place next to the trap door/staircase, and finally behind the TV was a full glass window that let you see all of Townsvile and it a small porch outside that held a couch, a few blankets, a grill, and a picnic table along with a large curtain to cover it up. Yet with it now partially dark the room seemed to have dimmed a bit, giving it a more calming feel. Kitten kicked off her shoes and placed them in the shoe rack in the door and put her backpack in the closet (the door next to the entrance door), and walked inside. Kitten first turned the fire place on so that it heated the place up a bit and then looked through the CD section of the wall and picked a CD out. Popping the CD into the sterio the room was filled with the sound of a piano and Kitten, satisfied with the music, left the room.

Now inside the new room was a black canopy bed with dark green cloth that were on top of the frame and flowed down to hide the bed and the white sheets that covered it. Inside the room was a mahogany vanity, a door that lead to the bathroom, white carpet, black walls with white painted drawings, a few drawers, a window that took up a good portion of a wall, curtains, and a walk in closet. Walking into the closet Kitten pulled out 2 things; a black cotton long sleeved button down shirt, and grey sweat pants. Kitten changed her clothes as she continued to listen to the piano music that filled the level of the place. Then Kitten walked into her bathroom that had white carpet, creme walls, a marble sink, a few oak cabinets, a blue shower/bathtub, a mirror, and a black toilet. Kitten picked up her toothbrush and put toothpaste on it and began to brush her teeth, she tried to remember if her friends ever to nag her in her life. Yet after a good 5 minutes of brushing and thinking Kitten spit and gave up, it was no use. 'They are seriously worried.' Kitten thought as she swished the mouthwash in her mouth and spat it out again. Slowly she walked into the living room again and lied down on a couch that was close to the fire and the stereo and enjoyed the heat and calming music. 'Maybe I should have just said that I had my reasons to date him...' Kitten thought as she curled up on the couch with a dark green fleece blanket and a black pillow that she had gotten from the hall closet. "Oh well *yawn* I'll have to deal with all the problems...In...The..Morning..." Kitten mumbled to herself as she dozed off to sleep, all the troubles of the day were behind her know and would have to wait for tomorrow morning.

**Author's Note**

Aldonza is Spanish for "sweet;nice"


	4. Questions and Hospital

Ace walked through the dump and took off the hoddy and baseball cap, and slowly walked up to his and the Gang Green Gang's pad. Opening the door, Ace slipped in quietly and quickly shut the door, making sure it clicked back in place. As he turned around Ace saw that all his gang members surrounded him, his eyes went a little wide. "Um...Hey fellas." Ace said as he waved at the group, the only one to wave back was Grubber. "Ssssso Ace, how was your little Kitty?" Snake asked as he and the other members suppressed their laughs when they saw Ace's skin start to turn a little pink. "Yeah Ace, how was she?" Arturo asked as he sprinted over to Ace's side, Ace didn't really know what to do. "She's...Fine..." Ace responded, he had no idea what was going on. "Oh? And did you 2 get a little **_personal_**?" Arturo asked, as he and the other boys laughed as their boss' face went a darker shade of pink. "N-no! Me and Kitty ain't like that!" Ace yelled, his gang shut up. No one **ever** laughed at Ace when he was mad and right now he was _steamed_. "Ge-geese Ace, sorry." Arturo weakly stated as he and the other gang member's back away, Ace sighed a bit. "No, it's alright...I'm just a bit mad at this guy s'all." Ace stated as he walked over to the gang's musty green couch and sat on it, the other members quickly got a few other seats and circled around him. "Want usssss ta beatsss him up Ace?" Snake hissed, yet Ace shacked his head no much to the gang's surprise. "Nah, Kitty took care of him." Ace reassured the boys, the gang was a little surprised. "You let her take on a guy? How special is she to ya Ace?" Arturo asked, and Ace sighed a bit. "Real special, she's been with me since our years in kindergarten. Back then it was small, like she would always would sneak away from recess and keep me company since I was inside most of the time for bad behavior." Ace responded, the boys listened clossly as he continued.

"We knew each other since she was in bout kindergarten, she'd always play with me by this creek that ran past the school even though it was bad for us to be there. Heh, I even remember the time when she saved my life." Ace mumbled the last part, yet the others still heard it crystal clear. "Sssshe ssssaved your life!" Snake asked as Grubber blew a few raspberries that meant the same thing. "Yeah, back then (like he is now) I was really scared of water, yet I loved the feel of it. So one day I leaned in to far in the creek, it was a really deep one, and I fell in...Everything went black..." Ace left the sentence a bit then saw his teams looks that begged him to go on. "I woke up, everything was a little foggy...I was soaking wet yet for some reason I was warm...Then I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the kindergarten's nurse's office!" Ace exclaimed, yet the gang was a little confused. "Uh...How did Kitty save your life then?" Big Billy asked as the other members mumbled something similar. "I'm getting there...Any way...The nurse first went onto this big rant about not going to the creek and said that I was lucky that Kitten followed me...She saw me fall in a went in herself to rescue me...After she got me out she gave me CPR and then carried me back to the school...From that day on she never left me alone for about 3 years." Ace responded, the gang member's had tears in their eyes at the story...Well...All besides Arturo..."So you got your first kiss in kindergarten?" Arturo asked while giggling, Ace sighed in frustration. "That ain't the point!" Ace sharply replied, Arturo stopped his giggling. "*sigh* Look, me and Kitten had got into a fight with these 2 other people and right now I am little mad so I am turnin in. Night." Ace stated before standing up and lying down in a dusty bean bag chair. The other members knew that you NEVER mess with Ace if he is mad, and escpecially if his is asleep. "Night guyssss." Snake hissed as he curled up in a dirty blanket. "Dah, night." Big Billy stated as he lay on the couch and fell asleep quickly. "Night." Arturo whispered as he slept ontop of Big Billy. Grubber blew a raspberry and curled up in another dirty blanket.

**OUTSIDE THE GANG GREEN GANG'S PLACE**

"You sure that this is the right place Hugo?" a male voice asked from the group of black dressed men. Hugo who was at the front nodded his head yes. "Yeah it is, let's teach these punks what happens when you mess with me." Hugo bellowed as he pulled out a pocket knife. "Let's go gang." Hugo bellowed as his gang circled around the shack and started to close in on it. Each member pulled a piece of metal out of the junk around them, and got ready to fight.

**15 Minutes Later At The Recording Studio**

Kitten's phone rang and she flipped it out her dark green Apple iPhone 4S and held it to her ear. "*yawn* Hello?" Kitten asked into the phone. "Um...Kitten?" Bubbles' voice could be heard from the other end of the line. "Bubbles? What do you want it's like 11:45 at night?" Kitten asked as she stretched and got up. "Um...Something happened..." Bubbles sniffled as she spoke, Kitten started to get worried. "Bubbles...What is wrong?" Kitten asked as she got up and put her phone on speaker and put her dark green sneakers on. "...The Gang Green Gang is in the hospital!" Bubbles cried out into the phone, Kitten froze when she heard this and after a while she didn't answer. "...Kitten?" Bubbles asked, worried that something happened. "...Which hospital?" Kitten asked as she held her phone to her ear and got her bag and car keys. Hey, being a rockstar had a few perks to it. And right now, Kitten had to use those perks. "Where are you going?" Viper asked as she and Aldonza got out of their rooms (Aldonza was at the bottom of the 5 levels). "To the hospital, come if ya want." Kitten replied after she hung up her phone and scribbled down the name of the hospital onto the paper and stuffed it into her pocket. Aldonza and Viper didn't hesitate and both ran down the stairs with their shoes in hand. Viper quickly jotted down a note for the other members of the group, and the 3 were out the room...'Ill be right there Ace, just wait a bit.' Kitten thought as she ran down the stairs and into the parking garage and stopped at her car. A black Farrari Enzo was in front of them and Kitten unlocked the car doors and all the girls got in. "Buckle up." Kitten commanded as she, Viper, and Aldonza buckled up. Viper was in the passenger seat and Aldonza was in the back as Kitten stepped on the gas and lurched the car through the streets of Townsvile. 'We will make it Ace, I promise.' Kitten thought as she turned on the head lights to see. Everything whizzed by as she speed through the streets, even the Power Puff Girls who were behind them to make sure they got to where they needed to be. "I promise." Kitten swore under her breathe as she narrowly made the turns, yet still made them.


	5. Pain and Remember?

Her heart was racing, breaths got more shallow, and her knuckles were turning white. Kitten knew all of these things were happening to her...Yet she didn't stop...She continued to drive, to steer, to find her way to Ace...She didn't want to stop and every time there was a red light Kitten used...Colorful language that would make paint peels off of walls in a freshly painted apartment...Both Aldonza and Viper were worried, they had never seen Kitten like this before. 'Why is he so special?' the question repeated in Viper's head, she couldn't get it out...Finally they were their...A large pristine white hospital that seemed to be about 10 miles long stood before the girls. The Power Puff Girls lead them to an open spot and once the car was parked, locked, Kitten and Viper both put on their backpacks, then Kitten went off running like a Cheetah. "Does she even know where Ace is?" Blossom asked as she, Bubbles, and Buttercup all carried either Aldonza and Viper after Kitten. "She doesn't have to. When it comes to knowing stuff some how Kitten knows everything." Viper sighed as she shrugged her light blue backpack on her shoulder that way it didn't bonk Blossom in the head. Kitten ran into the building and was speed walking through the hallways when the girls got into the hospital. "Follow her!" Viper exclaimed as she, Aldonza, Buttercup, Bubbles, and Blossom speed up to follow Kitten, who already was down a few hallways. Kitten stopped at a door, the other girls were a few hallways behind, and went inside. The girls quickly caught up to her and entered the room. The room had 3 white beds, which were occupied by Ace, Arturo, and Grubber, white walls, and white tilled floors, along with a window with creme curtains, a heater, a TV, and a intercom. Everyone was surprised to see that Kitten was sitting in a chair next to Ace, who was covered in bandages, a brace on his left leg, his right arm, his right ankle, his neck, and was asleep.

Tears rolled down Kitten's face as she looked at Ace, yet she didn't muster a word as to not wake him up. Inside the room was also Arturo and Grubber, both were awake and had a braces on their right leg and were bandaged up a bit. Then a door from the other room opened up and in came Snake, who was bandaged up and had his left arm in a brace. Snake looked sad as he saw Kitten and Ace in that position. "Itsssss alright Kitten." Snake whispered, his voice a hush as he limped over to Kitten and placed his right hand on her shoulder. "*sniff* Thanks Snake." Kitten replied as she whipped a few tears away. Big Billy entered through the same door Snake entered through, yet apart from the others Big Billy only had bandages on him. "Who did this to you guys?" Viper asked as she took a step inside, the gang was a little more then surprised to see her. "Heh, why do you care? You told us that we better not mess with Kitten. So know you have a heart?" Arturo asked, Kitten straightened up and turned to look at Viper. "V..." that was all Kitten had to whisper for Viper to slightly flinch back. Yet Viper didn't have time to respond, for Ace shifted in his bed causing everyone to look at him. "Ace..." Kitten whispered happily as she saw Ace's eyes flutter open.

"Kitty..." Ace mumbled as he tried to sit up, but Kitten placed a hand on his chest. "You need to rest...All of you took a beating." Kitten commanded and Ace listened, once again much to the gang's surprise. Ace slowly lied back down as to not hurt himself, Kitten helped him a bit. "There...Now do you mind telling me who did this to you all?" Kitten asked the Gang Green Gang, everyone but Ace shrugged their shoulders. "It was that Hugo guy that messed with us earlier." Ace stated, Kitten's hands balled up into fists and her teeth were pressing against each other in a grimace. Kitten mumbled more colorful words that made Ace shiver, yet it wasn't loud enough for the girls to hear her. "You don't have to worry Kitten, if we ever run into them again we'll teach 'em." Ace confidently stated, yet Viper saw something flash in Kitten's eyes for a second. 'What?' Viper asked herself as she saw the flash in Kitten's eyes. "Um...I'm gonna...Go to the bathroom..." Kitten whispered as she got up and left, everyone but Viper was slightly confused. "What the heck! She rushed in here worried then leaves to use that bathroom! What is the deal!" Buttercup asked furiously, yet was silenced by Viper's glare. Viper shifted her glare at Ace as she walked over to his side, next to her leaning on the wall was Snake.

"You honestly don't see it, do ya?" Viper asked Ace, who didn't understand what she ment. "What do ya mean by that?" Ace asked, a little bit annoyed at Viper. "You can't see how you hurt Kitten...Do you?" Viper asked as she lowered herself to where she was eye level to Ace. Ace was more then taken back. "The pain that she feels ain't from your injuries Ace...It's from what you might do..." Viper spoke in a hushed tone, yet everyone clearly heard her. No one dared to interrupt Viper. "Kitten always came back from your dates, pretending to be completely happy as can be...But she could never lie to me...She was sad about something...Yet no matter what I tried she'd never tell me what was wrong...I would have never thought that it was because of some loud mouth who mainly thinks about looks, ego, and his gang! Which are just a bunch of teenagers stealing and robbing probably to try and look cool and live while doing it!" Viper exclaimed as she ranted on and on, and once she was done she let out a sigh and fell back into the chair. A silence fell upon the room as everyone but Ace stared at Viper.

"Why do you care?" Ace asked, Viper's head turned to him with an eyebrow raise. "Why do you care so much bout Kitty? I mean, I know that she is your leader and all...But still...There is something else..." Ace tried his best to explain, Viper slightly smirked at this. "Your smarter then you look." Viper responded as she leaned back in the chair grinning at Ace, who glared at Viper. "I do care about Kitty, and your right. I don't really need to care about her...But...She saved my life..." Viper left the sentence at that, Ace's eyes went wide along with the other Gang Green Gang members. "S-she saved your life to?" Ace asked, Viper looked at him a bit surprised. "To? Do you mean that she saved your life also?" Viper asked, Ace slowly nodded his head yes. "That would be something that Kitty would do, she always cared about people a lot and would always help them." Viper stated as she looked out the room's window.

"So...Do ya trust me know Viper? After all...We haven't spoke since your recital a few years back in the old park." Ace replied, Viper's eyes went wide as she stared at Ace. "Where you played your old favorite song... Kissin you by Miranda Cosgrove...Ya liked it for the guitar parts." Ace remembered and it caused Viper's jaw to dropped. "Ho-how do you know about that?" Viper asked as Ace smirked a bit. "Because...Even back then...Kitten always let me have my share of culture and would take me out to see something fun...Remember? The last time we ever meet was a situation like this...Yet Kitten was in the bed that time...She didn't fight back then...And she wasn't the only one in pain then...Unlike now..." Ace remembered, yet the last part became a soft mumble as the door behind the Power Puff Girls opened.


	6. A Crush on Who! ? !

The door opened to reveal Kitten, and she was a little confused as to why everyone was staring at her. "Um...Did I miss something?" Kitten asked, yet Viper and Ace shacked their heads no. "Oh...Kay then...Anyway I need ta get Viper and Aldonza home." Kitten informed the girls who nodded their heads in understanding. "Wait! Why did you say only us?" Aldonza asked yet Kitten kind of smirked a bit. "I asked the nurse if I could spend a couple of nights here to make sure that the boys will be okay. So I'm just gonna drop you guys off, pack my backpack, and then come back here." Kitten explained, yet it wasn't the explanation that Viper was looking for. "Why! You don't need to stay here!" Viper interjected as she stood up, Kitten gave her a questioning glance. "V?...Are you okay?" Kitten asked as she took a step towards Viper and tried to reach a hand out to her, yet Viper slapped her hand away. "Just leave me alone!" Viper yelled before running out the door with incredible speed, Kitten stayed in her spot frozen. Everyone stared at Kitten, waiting to see what she did in response...Yet Kitten only sat down in a chair and stared at the ground. Kitten stayed their and didn't move for 5 minutes, Snake kept time by the black clock on the wall..."Kitten..." Snake slowly said, Kitten turned her head towards him yet didn't say anything. "I'll go ssssee where Viper issssss." Snake stated and slowly Kitten nodded her head in approval. "I'll be back." Snake stated before leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Snake's POV (Point of View)<strong>

I had no idea where to look...Heck, I didn't know why he even volunteer to looks for her! Once she was alone with those Power Puff Girls she glared at us...And threatened that if we hurt Kitten that we would get it...Who the heck talks to people like that! WHO I ASK YOU!...Well besides me and the boys...But that is different...It would be better if I just left and said that I couldn't find her...After all what are the chances that I do?...Yet still...This was my first time out of the room for a little while and inside the room was a little stuffed...I'm sure they wouldn't mind me going outside for a bit. I turned the corner and saw a staircase that looked promising and seemed to reach the top of the building. Slowly I grabbed onto the railing with my hand on the unbroken arm and started to climb up. I must ave been like 200 steps until I got onto the top! But the view...Oh the view was worth it...

On the top of the hospital I saw everything, all the town's lights were bright and the wind up here was soothing...I was at peace...Until I heard what sounded like a muffled sob. I turned around and looked behind me, from where I could see it there was only clothes lines that had bed sheets on them...Yet I could sense that some one was their...I tip toed over to the other side of the roof and soon found the source of the cries...It was her...Viper... She was curled into a ball, not even noticing me come up to her and sat down beside her. "Hey Viper." I whispered, I didn't know why...I just couldn't leave her sitting in the quiet. She looked up, startled to see me. Her tear filled eyes showed it...She scooted away from me as she whimpered a bit. "Lookssss I not going to hurt youssss." I hissed trying to make her stop being so distant, it seemed to work as she stopped scooting away from me and just stayed still.

Good, she actually listens to people. "Lissssten...I know that you may be a bit sssssad but...That doesssn't mean you need to yell at your leader." I tried to explain, yet it didn't seem to help all that much. "She ain't my leader...She is my best friend..." Viper stated as she hugged her knees and shivered. I never noticed how cold it was up here since I was wearing a long sleeved button down hospital shirt and matching long leg pants. Yet Viper was wearing a black t-shirt, dark blue silk pants, and white sandals...Along with her shirt being tear stained I don't think that it helped her all that much...Should I try to help her?...What if I do? Will she push me away and run?...Once again I didn't know what to do...So I did what Ace always does...Follow my gut...

Slowly and very unsure I scooted over to her and wrapped my arm around her thin waist. I drew her near me...I was so sure that I would be slapped that I clenched my eyes shut for the impact...But it never came...In fact instead of her pushing me away she nestled into my chest...Like a little cat trying to stay warm in the winter...The wind sent a few strands of her golden mane near my nose and tickled it lightly... Lavender and orchids...The smell crept into my nose as Viper nuzzled into my chest a little more, trying to keep me and her comfortable it seemed...I looked down at her as if on instinct and saw that she was staring at me, dark green jasmines followed my every move... Glossed pink lights seem to move as if yearning to say something...

I hadn't noticed before...But staring at her now...She was really..._Cute_...The lights from the town highlighted her hair and eyes a bit so they were even more bright...That didn't help me a bit at all though...We stared at each other for a long time until she finally looked at her black watch on her wrist. "We better get going...The others are probably worried about us." Viper whispered to me, I nodded my head yes. Slowly Viper got up and turned around and held her hand out for me to hold...Slowly I grabbed it with my right hand and got up, we stayed there for a little while and let our hands warm up in each others...It was nice...Then she leaned over and...Pecked her light pink lips on my cheek...I felt my cheek burn a bit, I felt my blood boil with embarrassment...And I _liked_ it!

Before anything else though Viper took a white handkerchief out of her pocket, and pressed it to the check the she kissed and gently rubbed it at my skin. She pulled back and set the handkerchief in my left had and began to drag me back inside...We reached the floor in a small amount of time and then stopped in front of the door that we left from...Viper let go of my hands...And turned to me and smiled a bit before opening the door. "Ready ta go?" Viper asked before Kitten and Aldonza, I think that's what her name is, spun around to see her. "Yeah, we'll be back soon." Kitten responded and said the last part to Ace, he nodded his head in understanding. Kitten and Aldonza walked out of the room followed by the Power Puff Girls. Viper turned around and walked 2 feet, turned around, and gave me a wink before running off to catch up with the girls...And at that moment it hit me...

"Ace..." I slowly said as I walked inside and closed the door behind me. "Yeah what's da matter Snake?" Ace asked as he and the boys looked at me...I gulped lightly as I clutched the handkerchief in my hand, it gave me a little more confidence for some reason..."Ace...I think I have a crush..." I slowly said and Ace smiled at he along with the boys. "Great! Whos da lucky girl?" Ace asked, I gulped..._Here_ was where it might go bad..."I have a crush on...Viper..." I responded, everyone's jaw fell at the information...Even Ace's! I sighed as I slunk into one of the chairs in the room...This was gonna be a long night...


	7. Packing and Confusion

Kitten was in her room know, packing a dark green laptop backpack and duffle bag. She was packing her clothes when a knock at the door stopped her. "Come in!" Kitten called over her shoulder and the door opened. The door clicked shut and the person walked inside and sat down on the couch next to where Kitten was packing. She didn't have to look, Kitten knew that it was Viper. "Hey Kitten..." Viper's voice whispered as she stared at the ground. "Hi V." Kitten commented as she zipped her duffle bag up and looked at Viper. "Look...Kitten I am **_so_ **sorry about what I said before...It's just that..." Viper couldn't finish, she ran out of words.

"Just that?" Kitten asked as she sat down next to Viper on the couch, both stayed still. "Just that...You always talk about Ace and spend so much time with him...And-and now your leaving to spend the night at a hospital with them...I-I just feel like your leaving me and the girls..." Viper explained as Kitten looked at her with a apologizing look. "Oh V, I never knew that you felt that way. I'm sorry...Wait...Is that why you treated the boys the way you did?" Kitten asked and Viper sheepishly grinned. "Guilty is charged." Viper giggled and Kitten smirked a bit at that. "Heh, that's my girl." Kitten said as she ruffled Viper's hair. To Kitten the girls were her family and Viper was her little sister, or daughter at times, even though they all were Viper was special to Kitten for a few reasons.

"Alright! I seems that I have everything!" Kitten happily said as she threw a black pillow onto the pile and a small bag that had a few blankets inside of it. "Nope, you forgot this." Viper corrected as she held a picture frame up. The picture frame was iron and made flowers around the picture held in the glass. The picture was of Viper, Kitten, Aldonza, and 2 other girls: their band. One of the 2 girls, Berry, was about a foot taller then Kitten, had slightly tanned skin, bright hazel eyes, and red hair that went to her neck and she almost always wore a yellow t-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Then there was Echo who was about a few inches shorter then Viper, had light brown curls that reached her waist, light grey eyes, medium coco skin, and wore a pink sweater, light blue jeans, and black ballet shoes and, due to their voice instructor she was told that if she wanted to talk she had to write it down, so she always had a white notepad and pencil with were happily smiling at the picture, and Kitten remembered that day. It was the day she and the girls moved into the recording studio. "Thanks V, I almost forgot this." Kitten responded as she put the picture frame into her duffle bag and zipped it back up. "Okay, I am going to take a shower then I will be leaving." Kitten responded and Viper slowly nodded her head.

Kitten walked into her room and Viper followed her inside and sat down on her bed as Kitten walked into the bathroom and closed the door. "So what else do you want to talk about V?" Kitten asked as she turned the shower on and Viper blushed at the main reason why she came to talk to Kitten. "I-I need to talk to you about...Boys." Viper responded and she could hear Kitten giggle a bit. "Ah, so Cupid finally pricked you with his arrow huh?" Kitten asked and Viper giggled at the way she said it, in a weird Scottish accent. "Y-yeah." Viper responded after a pause, she smiled as she thought about the boy. "So who is he? Anyone I know?" Kitten asked and that was what made Viper's face go redder then a tomato. "Ye-yeah...It's Snake..." Viper whispered, yet Kitten always did have good ears. "Eh! Snake!" Kitten asked and Viper could feel her face burn from embarrassment.

"When did you start to like him?" Kitten asked as the shower turned off and Kitten stepped out. "I-I don't know it just happened...When he went out to find me...I felt...I felt..." Viper couldn't find the right word to complete the sentence. "Comfortable? Like you belonged?" Kitten asked as she opened the bathroom door, she came out wearing a dark green bathrobe. "Yes exactly!" Viper replied as she turned around for Kitten to change. Walking over to her closet Kitten shuffled through her clothes. "Heh, now you understand how I feel with Ace." Kitten stated as she pulled out a pair of black jeans, her underwear (not going to describe those -_-) a green camo long sleeved shirt, grey socks, and her black necklace with the red ace on it. "Eh! B-but I'm not _that_ serious about Snake! I mean he is sweet, kind,cute and all b-but I don't know if we _could_ have a relationship like yours and Ace's." Viper stumbled over her words and Kitten smirked. 'She does not even know how bad she had it for him to already stutter.' Kitten thought as she slipped her top over the underwear.

"You'll never know unless you try V...Now come here...I have to go..." Kitten responded as she held her arms open wide. Viper ran over to her and gave her a hug, Viper hatted to see Kitten leave...Yet knew that she had to let Kitten go...Slowly the 2 pulled apart and Kitten hoisted her backpack onto her back, her bag on her right arm, her duffle bag hung nicely on her left shoulder and her pillow was under her right arm. "Kitten..." Viper whispered, yet it was still loud enough for Kitten to hear. "Yeah V?" Kitten asked as she slipped on her black tennis shoes. "...Should I tell Snake?" Viper asked and that was when Kitten stopped. "The heart wants what the heart wants...So what does you heart say?" Kitten asked as she turned towards a blushing Viper. "My heart says...Th-that I need to think about this..." Viper stated as her blush grew more intense. "Then take all the time you need...But be carefull though, give it to much thought and he may be taken away by another girl." Kitten warned as she grabbed her keys from the counter. "Kay, bye Kitten...Say hi to the boys for me will ya?" Viper asked meekly, yet Kitten smiled and nodded her head.

Kitten opened the door, turned around one last time, walked out, and closed it...Leaving Viper there alone with only her thoughts..."This is gonna be a long night..." Viper sighed as she went over to the couch and turned on the TV and saw the movie Beauty and the Beast playing on ABC family. 'This world has a sick sense of humor dont it?' Viper thought as she nuzzled up to a pillow on the couch and watched the movie, all at the same time thinking of her predicament with Snake.


	8. Masterpiece and Thoughts

**Viper's POV**

I sat there, blocking out the noise of the movie. I laid my head down on the pillow and snuggled into it, that moment when me and Snake on the roof flashed before my eyes...

**Before On the Roof Of the Hospital (Viper's POV)**

I cried into my knees...No crying wasn't the right word...I was **_sobbing_**...I didn't care if I was cold due to the tears on my shirt, I just kept on crying...My muffled sobs must have been loud because I heard footsteps and somebody sitting down next to me, I prayed that it was Kitten so I could talk to her. "Hey Viper." a male voice whispered, I looked up. Even with tears in my eyes I saw that it was Snake, his hospital clothes and skin were still visible in the dim light, my eyes went wide as I scooted away from him and whimpered...Please don't hurt me..."Lookssss I not going to hurt youssss." Snake hissed, there was something about him voice...The tone of it...That made me stop scooting away and stayed still...I partially relaxed, yet I straightened up a bit when I saw that he was still watching me. "Lissssten...I know that you may be a bit sssssad but...That doesssn't mean you need to yell at your leader." Snake hissed, I felt a pang in my heart.

What gave him the right to tell me what to do?... "She ain't my leader...She is my best friend..." I stated, then the wind's gust hit me. I shuddered and drew my knees closer to my chest, trying to keep warm as I curled up again...I hated having to be up here in the cold...I hated the bitter chill...Then I felt something, a warmth wrapping around my waist...I looked over to see that Snake was pulling me into him, trying to keep me warm...Normally I would think twice about letting a boy do this, but I didn't care...I was cold...I saw that he clenched his eyes shut...He was expecting me to hit him...The action gave me a slight pang in my heart...What was the pang?...Sadness?...I didn't want him to be like this...Even though he was a criminal I should at least be a little nice to him...After all...He was keeping me warm...Something my parents never did...

I nuzzled into his chest, I heard his heart beat quickened as I did...I felt myself slightly blush...Why was I doing all this? Now it wasn't about being warm...No...It wasn't...The thought of him being uncomfortable slighted into my head so I quickly adjusted myself...Then I looked up, to see that at the same time he was looking at me...I yearned to say something, my glossed strawberry lips moved yet no sound came out...His eyes reflected my every move...His dark brown (pretend please!) eyes stared into mine...I couldn't help it now...I was _nervous_ about what would happen next...It was my turn now, my heart beat quickened as the silence became unbearable...And being up here with him didn't help...

The town's lights slightly highlighted his skin and eyes, colors like yellow, white, and some orange were now there...I needed to get out of here before I fainted...I glanced at my black watch...We had been up here for a good amount of time... "We better get going...The others are probably worried about us." I whispered, my voice wouldn't let me speak any louder. He nodded his head and I slowly got up, as to not hurt his arm and then I turned around and held my hand out for him to grab. Slowly he raised his right hand and took my hand, and slowly yet surly I helped him up...We stood there...I enjoyed the feeling of his hand in mine...I didn't know why I did this...

Quickly I took a step toward him and pecked my pink lips to his skin, I felt his skin grow warm as he face turned red...I had to hold back my giggles...When I pulled away I saw the impression of my lips on his cheek, light pink was _**clearly**_ visible on green...I didn't want those boys to make fun of him...I slipped my hand into the pocket of my pants and pulled out my white handkerchief and lightly pressed it against his skin. Careful not to hurt him as I wiped the kiss mark away...I stopped after a little while and pulled back, the kiss mark was gone...I saw something flash in his eyes, it was confusion or sadness I think...I didn't want him to be sad...Truthfully I was starting to like him...And not in the friend sort of way...I placed the now folded handkerchief into his left hand, the one on the brace, and started to drag him behind me...I kept an easy pace as to make sure he doesn't trip...As we descended down the stairs I made sure to keep on eyes on him, I didn't want him to fall...

Then we got to our floor and walked back in silence to the door where we left...I let go of his hand...The warmth that I longed for left me and I turned to him as he looked at me and smiled slightly...He just stared at me...I didn't mind though I actually liked it...I liked him...My hand reached the doorknob and I opened it up, everyone but Kitten and Aldonza moved. "Ready ta go?" I asked, new confidence was in me. Both Aldonza and Kitten turned around and smiled as they saw me standing there. "Yeah, we'll be back soon." Kitten responded and said the last part to Ace, he nodded his head in understanding. Kitten and Aldonza walked out of the room followed soon by the Power Puff Girls. I started to walk about 2 feet then I turned, Snake was still staring at me. I winked at him before running off to catch up to the girls...I heard him go inside the room and he started to talk to Ace.

"So Viper...Anything new happen?" Blossom asked and I slightly smirked. "You could say that..." I responded after I realized everything that I did meant on thing...I had a crush on Snake!

**Present (Viper's POV)**

My face boiled a bit as I replayed through everything...I liked it all...I liked him a lot...Yet...There was one thing holding me back...I just couldn't figure out what it was though...Kitten? No, she supported me...Aldonza?...No she would just use it as a thing to tease me about and I never minded her teasing me...It made her a little more cute...Then it hit me...Myself...I kept myself from liking everything...I was always worried about the consequences and the reasoning that something bad would happen. "Listen to your heart...When he's calling for you..." I sang the song silently, the words meant a lot to me right now. (song: Listen To Your Heart (Furious F. Ez Radio Edit) by DHT the slow version) In my head I thought of Kitten playing her piano.

A beautiful image of angels falling down and a single person singing this in front of millions yet only stared at one person, her love, as she sat upon the piano popped into my head...My eyes went wide and I grabbed my sketchpad that I had at all times...Kitten gave it to me and I always had it...I sketched the image from the what the stage looked like to what the dress of the singer looked like...The angel's, pianoist's, and singer's face were blank and in their places were just white blobs...It was incomplete... I stared down at the picture and realized that anyone could tell who was who... The 3 angels, one was short, another was quite large, and the other was a sort of medium short...The pianoist had long flowing black hair and was fairly tall...Then the singer had medium hair and could cover only a portion of the piano with her thin figure...The 3 angels were Echo, Aldonza, and Berry...The pianoist was Kitten...And the singer was me...I blushed...Never once had I thought of me wearing a dress that was like the one in my picture...Yet it looked so right...

This was what got me started, I flipped the sketchpad to the next page and began designing the dresses and costumes completely with more details...This was gonna be my masterpiece...And it was all thanks to Snake...I need to thank him one of these days...I blushed at my next thought though...Maybe I could take him out to dinner...


	9. Talk and Kisses

**30 Minutes Later at the Hospital **(yeah it took the Gang Green Gang more then 30 Minutes to snap out of it)

"On who!" Ace asked as he jumped up, and fell back in the bed in pain. He couldn't believe that Snake had a crush! Let alone on Viper! "I knowsss it ssssounds weird but I-I...I like her..." Snake confessed, nobody said anything. "You boys really need to be more supportive." a voice from the door stated, everyone looked to find Kitten standing there with a few bags. "Do you know who he has a crush on?" Arturo asked, then he realized that she might be the angriest one of them all. "I-I mean um...You don't really want to know..." Arturo tried to cover it up, but Kitten didn't buy it. "Who does he have a crush on?" Kitten asked Ace, who was sweating a bit. If Kitten ever needed information fast, all she had to do was get it from Ace because the thing was...Ace could never stay quiet when it comes to Kitten... "Ace." Kitten chimed his name, Ace went stiff he knew he would break. "Ace pwees tell me." Kitten whined in a cute voice as she pouted her lips and gave him puppy dog eyes, the one he new he could **_never_** beat.

"...ITS VIPER!" Ace yelled, he felt ashamed yet he felt like he would explode if she kept on doing that. The boy's jaws all fell, **_NEVER_** had they seen Ace crack under pressure! "Well...Is that true Snake?" Kitten asked as she turned towards Snake, her eyes gave him mixed signals. "*sigh* Yesssssss." Snake hissed while his face grew a shade of pink on his cheeks, and Kitten lightly smiled at him. "Hey don't be sad...In fact I happen to know that V also likes you to." Kitten stated and Snake actually grinned. "Really?" Snake and the boys asked, Kitten nodded her head yes. "Yep, I swear upon my silver guitar." Kitten swore as she held up her right hand and Ace's jaw dropped. "Yeah, she is serious. That guitar means a lot to her." Ace verified, yet that only made Snake grin wider. "Yep, but the thing is though V is really shy about these things...So you may have to make the first move..." Kitten explained, _that_ made Snake's grin flatten. "How do I do that?" Snake asked as he looked at Kitten with pleading eyes.

"We will help you." Kitten reasure as she put a arm around Ace's shoulder, making sure that she didn't hurt him. "We will?" Ace asked a little confused. "Yes we will." Kitten responded once again as she looked at Ace, Ace slightly glared at her. "Boys go into the other room, me and Kitty need to talk." Ace commanded and the boys, with some help from Big Billy, left the room and closed the door behind them (remember the room that Snake and Big Billy came from earlier? That room is also the gang's since they have so many people). "Kitten...What are you planing?" Ace asked Kitten a little while after the boys left. Kitten slowly sat down on Ace's bed and leaned forward so her lips were right next to his ear. "I was thinking..." Kitten paused and made sure her breath hot on Ace's skin, it caused Ace to shudder. "That if we get Viper and Snake together then we could have more...Alone time." Kitten made sure she huffed 'alone time' into Ace's ear. Ace shuddered at the way Kitten spoke in the hushed, seductive voice...It was the voice she only used for him and him alone.

"Please Ace." Kitten whispered more into his ear before nibbling on it, the feeling always always sent a wave of excitement through Ace that he always loved. "F-f-fi-ine." Ace managed to say in a quivering voice, his voice always got like this in these situations. "Good..." Kitten whispered once again before this time pressing her lips to Ace's, and quickly slipping her tongue into his mouth. "Mmmmm." Ace moaned as his tongue and Kitten's intertwined into a dance of their own. "Can we come back in know?" Arturo's muffled voice could be heard from the other side of the door, neither Kitten or Ace pulled apart to respond.

Grubber opened the door and the Gang looked in to see the 2 making out "Lo que el heck? dang... ¡Oh! Cierre la puerta! Cierre la puerta! (1)" Arturo yelled as he slammed the door shut, accidentally closing it on Snake's nose and Grubber's arm. "Ow!" Snake yelled while Grubber blew a raspberry that meant the same thing yet with a few colorful words. Ace chuckled at this while Kitten giggled and the 2 pulled apart, saliva dripped from both their mouths. "See...It's good when you agree with me." Kitten whispered as she whipped the spit off her mouth with her shirt sleeve, Ace did the same. "Heh, I'll remember that." Ace stated as he streatched one last time. "Okay you guys, you can come in." Kitten called over and the door opened slowly this time.

"Are you sure it's safe for us to come in?" Big Billy asked and Kitten giggled a bit. "Yes it is perfectly fine in here. No kissing or touching." Kitten reassured them. "What is fine about that?" Ace asked as he smirked and the gang walked in. Snake was rubbing his nose, which was now partially red, and Grubber was rubbing his arm. Both Snake and Grubber glared at Arturo who smiled shyly. "Sssssso?" Snake asked as he looked at Kitten and Ace. "We'll help ya." Ace stated and Snake's grin grew back. "Really? Thanksssss!" Snake delightfully said, his joy made him forget the pain on his nose.

"We'll talk more in the morning so for now good night guys." Kitten stated as Big Billy and Grubber waved good bye and left into the other room while closing the door behind them. In a corner of the room, near Ace, there was a large cushion recliner where Kitten would sleep. "Does anyone need a blanket?" Kitten asked and all the 3 boys in the room raised their hands. Kitten gave Arturo a red blanket, Snake a dark blue one, and Ace a dark grey one. And after going into the other room and giving Big Billy a green blanket and Grubber a brown blanket, Kitten laid down in the chair, after scooting over to where she was in touching distance of Ace, and curled up in a dark green blanket and laid her head down on the black pillow. Pulling the recliner back so the back went back, Kitten was now comfy. "*yawn* Good night guys, sweet dreams." Kitten yawned and the boys bid her sweet dreams also.

Ace swept his hand over, the chair was only like a foot away from him, and lightly petted the side of Kitten's face. "Night Kitty, see ya in the morning." Ace whispered before using the same hand to turn off the lights.

**15 Minutes Later**

Suddenly Kitten got up and went into the bathroom, all the boys heard her talking. "Good night girls...I'll see you all tomorrow...Kay, love ya...Bye." Kitten spoke and she walked out of the bathroom, phone in hand, and saw that Ace, Arturo, and Snake were watching her. "Sorry, had to tell the girls goodnight." Kitten apologized and the boys nodded their heads in understanding. Quickly Kitten made her way to her make-shift bed and nuzzled into the pillow once more and Ace clicked off the lights one last time. But this time Ace held onto Kitten's hand, the one that was beside her head, as to make sure that she would be safe tonight.

Kitten kissed Ace's hand softly before her eyes fluttered shut and Ace looked around the room. Snake was facing the window of the room so Ace couldn't see him, but Arturo was out like a light already. Looking back at Kitten once again Ace smiled, and thought about how lucky he was to have a girl like her. Soon though his own thoughts started to get blurry as sleep consumed him as well. 'I wonder...What will happen...Tomorrow...' Ace thought as his eyes fluttered shut and his breathing became more dense, he was out know. In the other room both Big Billy and Grubber were out, both were snoring like leaf blowers, yet they were asleep. Everyone was asleep in Townsville now, all were dreaming of what might happen next.

**Translation:**

1: What the heck?...Oh dang! Close the door! Close the door!


	10. Talent and Sketches

Kitten, as usual, was the first person to wake up. She held completely still and didn't open her eyes until all the memories of yesterday replayed in her head, and she frowned. Kitten hated it when Ace was hurt, and now it was him **_and_** his gang! Kitten opened her eyes and blinked to get the clear image and saw Ace, laying down on the bed sleeping, holding her hand. Kitten smiled a bit and very nimbly got her hand free of Ace's and then she got up. Placing her hands behind her back Kitten stretched until she head a satisfying pop from her back. "Popping your back is sometimes really bad." a voice whispered and Kitten turned to where the voice came from, and next to her was none other then Viper. "We need to talk." Viper mouthed and slowly Kitten nodded her head. Quickly though Kitten wrote a note to Ace and left it at the bed table and then walked out of the room with Kitten.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Hallway<strong>

Kitten and Viper walked the hallways, not knowing where the 2 were going. "So what's up V?" Kitten asked and realized that Viper blushed a bit. "Kitty...I made a new masterpiece." Viper whispered and Kitten grinned at this. "Great! Can I see it?" Kitten asked and to respond Viper held out one her sketchpads and Kitten eagerly took it. Kitten looked through the pages, taking in all the details of all the dresses and the stage. "You've done it again V, this will look great!" Kitten complemented and Viper blushed a bit more. "Thanks Kitten...I haven't showed the girls yet though..." Viper confessed and Kitten slightly smiled as she draped an arm over Viper's shoulders. "We'll tell them together then!" Kitten happily stated, making Viper smile a bit under her blush. "Thanks Kitten! I knew I could count on you!" Viper chimed as she hugged Kitten, who was suprised and happy at the action.

"...Is there something else that you aren't telling me V?" Kitten asked after Viper didn't let go after a bit. Viper seemed to go stiff as Kitten asked that, and Viper slowly straightened up. "...I was inspired for this one..." Viper slowly whispered and Kitten continued to stare at her. "And..." Kitten stated, not asked. "And...It was thanks to you...And Snake..." Viper blushed more at the last part as Kitten's eyes widened in surprise. Sure Viper has been inspired by boys before...But normally it was because of cheating, back stabbing, drunkenness, etc. but never once was it because of a crush. Kitten couldn't help but giggle at this. "I-it ain't funny!" Viper whispered harshly, yet Kitten still giggled. "Your blushing over a boy V...It so cute!" Kitten chimed the last part as she lightly pinched Viper's cheek, only making Viper blush more.

"Kitten would you please take this seriously?" Viper asked as she stared up at her child acting leader, who just smirked a bit. "Fine I guess, I won't embarrass you that much...Now come on." Kitten stated as she pulled Viper along with her. "Wh-where are we going?" Viper asked as she took her sketchpad from Kitten and tried not to trip over her 2 feet. "To eat breakfast with the boy of course!" Kitten explained as if it was obvious, yet the reply only caused Viper to blush a bit more as her heart beat quickened. "Wh-what!" Viper asked as she planted both her feet down on the ground, causing Kitten to be held back. "What's the matter? Don't ya want to see Snake?" Kitten asked and Viper did give a subtle nod of her head meaning yes. "Then what's the matter?" Kitten asked as she turned around to looke at Viper, who was watching the ground and shuffled her feet.

"Wh-what if he doesn't like me?" Viper asked, and Kitten lightly smiled. 'She is just a kid in the age of romance aint she?' Kitten thought as she looked down at Viper. Slowly Kitten ruffled Viper's hair, causing her to look up a bit startled. "I know for a fact V that he does like you. Me and Ace will help you both out okay?" Kitten asked, and this made Viper smile. "Really? You would?" Viper asked and Kitten nodded her head. 'She doesnt even care about Ace.' Kitten giggled in her thoughts. "Thanks Kitten! Your the best!" Viper exclaimed as she hugged Kitten's torso, and Kitten lightly smiled at her. "Yeah well...Come on...Ace probably didn't find the note so he is probably freaking out by now." Kitten giggled and Viper laughed at the last part while she nodded her head. So the 2 left walking back down the hallway.

"Hey what is in your other sketchpad?" Kitten asked as she saw that Viper was carrying 2 sketchpads. "Oh! This one has a few sketches is all." Viper blushed at the sentence. "Let me guess, a few are of Snake?" Kitten asked as she playfully punched Viper's arm. "Yes...A lot of them actually..." Viper confessed and Kitten smirked at that. 'I will keep that in mind.' Kitten thought as the 2 continued to walk down.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Hospital Room<strong>

Kitten opened the door to find that the gang was all there along with Ace who was trying to get out of his bed, yet he stopped once he saw Kitten. "Kitten! Where did you go! Why didn't you-" Ace was cut off by Kitten. "There is a note on the bed side table." Kitten pointed out as she jotted her finger at it and Ace turned and read it. Ace blushed a bit as he sheepishly grinned at Kitten and Viper giggled a bit. Hearing the new giggle all the boys leaned over and saw that Viper was standing behind Kitten. Viper stopped giggling and saw that everyone but Kitten was staring at her, Viper hide behind Kitten and took a light grip of her sleeve. "Alright boys ease up on her will ya? Ya making her feel a bit uncomfortable." Ace commanded and the gang stopped staring at Viper, well all besides Snake who some times let his eyes wander a bit. Kitten walked into the room and Viper let go of her shirt, yet still followed close behind.

Kitten sat down on her make-shift bed/recliner and Viper just pulled up a chair and sat down in it. Then the nurse came in. The nurse was wearing the standard white nurse uniform, but had creme skin, light pink lips, blue eyes, red hair that was in pleated pig tails, and red nurse shoes. "Hello boys, I am sorry but you all can't be in here at once. Please leave and go to your assigned rooms." the Nurse stated to Grubber and Big Billy, all the boys argued about that. "V, I think ya need to step in." Kitten whispered to Viper, who looked at her as if she had gone crazy.

"Why?" Viper asked harshly yet still in a whisper, and Kitten rolled her eyes. "Because it might give you come points with Snake." Kitten whispered to Viper, and Viper's eyes went wide in realization of how true that was. "Fine." Viper whispered as she handed her sketchpads to Kitten and got up. 'Knew that she would fall for that.' Kitten thought as she watched the show that was gonna happen. "um...Miss?" Viper asked the nurse once she got closer to her. "Um...You see...I am a trainee nurse and I was wondering if I could take you pulse?" Viper asked innocently, though the nurse was a little uncertain.

Probably due to the fact that Viper being dressed in a black tank top, a ripped dark blue t-shirt under it, distressed black jeans, yellow tights, and dark red sneakers didn't give her a very caring appearance to her. "Please?" Viper asked as she gave the nurse puppy dog eyes, she fell for it. "Oh, I don't see the problem in it." the Nurse finally stated as she exposed her forearm to Viper, a big mistake. Viper took hold of the Nurse's arm but then started to massage her arm. "What are you-" the Nurse cut off as she started to sway a bit. "It isssss perfectly fine if the boyssss are in here." Viper hissed, the sound was extremely soothing. "It is perfectly fine if the boys are in here." the Nurse mimicked in a out-of-it tone. "I sssssshal tell other nursssesssss about that." Viper hissed once more as the Nurse continued to swayed in place. "I will tell other nurses about that." the Nurse stated, and then Viper let go of her.

"Done." Viper stated before snapping her finger in the Nurse's face, the Nurse blinked her eyes and looked around. "Oh! I see you all are having breakfast together! How nice, well I will leave you all alone then! Bye!" the Nurse chimed as she gave all the boys their food and left, the boys stared at Viper. "How'd ya do that!" Ace asked, amazed at Viper's action. "It's her gift, she can sense the pressure points on people and use them to somehow hypnotize them...Don't ask me how it works, I never understand." Kitten explained, technically. "Like a viper in the wild, I can figure out how much venom to use on my victims to get what I want." Viper whispered as she looked around the room, all the boys stared at her. "Well we better get going, right V?" Kitten asked as she got up and Viper nodded her head yes.

Viper stood up, but turned around for some odd reason. "Okay, kiss Ace goodbye." Viper stated, and then Arturo, Big Billy, and Grubber all looked away. Snake, who was the closest to Viper right now, just stared at her. Kitten rolled her eyes as she pressed her lips to Ace's and the 2 just did a short kiss. "Bye sweetie, see you later." Kitten whispered to Ace who nodded his head. "Come on V, oh and Snake. I left something under your bed." Kitten stated as she and Viper walked out the room. Snake looked confused and reached under his bed and pulled a sketchpad out. His eyes seemed to go wide as he saw in fancy script: _Property of Viper_. The words were written on the front and Snake slightly gulped and put the sketchpad under his pillow, he'd look at it later.


	11. Talk and Film

Kitten and Viper walked down the semi crowded space of a hallway and finally reached a oak door. "Ready?" Kitten asked Viper, who nodded her head yes like always. Placing her hand on the door's golden doorknob Kitten turned the knob and opened t, to reveal a long board room. Inside the room was a large oak table, chairs, a dark red rug underneath the table and chairs, maple walls, creme floors, and finally there was the rest of the group and the girl's manager. The girl's manager, Tiffany, was about 24 years old with smooth skin, dark brown skin, black hair, light blue eyes, and would always wear a business suit and skirt with black Mary Jane heels; today the color of the suit and skirt were dark blue. "Hello girls, did you both have a good nights rest?" Tiffany asked as she smiled at Kitten and Viper, both nodded their heads yes in reply. "Good, because today we have to get to the point. We are going to do another contest!" Tiffany exclaimed, Tiffany was a regular happy and energetic manager...That was probably one of the reasons why the girls liked her.

"Another one? What is this one about?" Echo wrote on her note pad and held it up for everyone to see. "This one is where you girls will be campaigning to go on dates with the contest winners." Tiffany explained as Kitten and Viper took their seats. "Um...Do you mind if I skip out on this one?" Kitten asked as she raised her hand, everyone gave her a puzzled look. "Why don't you wish to do it Kitten?" Tiffany asked and Kitten lightly smiled at her. "I have a boyfriend and I feel kind of...Well...Like I am betraying his if I did this contest..." Kitten explained and Tiffany nodded her head in understanding. "I can see your point Kitten, you are excused from the contest." Tiffany decreed as Kitten smiled at her. "Thanks, so what does the contestant have to do to win the date?" Kitten asked as she leaned forward. 'This could be just what Snake needs!' Kitten thought as she listened closely.

"The contest is different for each girl, which is why I wanted to talk to you all today to find out what you want your contest to be." Tiffany explained and all the girls grinned. "Oh! Can mine be one where the guy has to make the most romantic guitar song and has to impress all of us?" Aldonza asked and Tiffany nodded her head yes, making Aldonza grin widely. "Can mine be that they need to impress me with something amazing?" Echo asked through her paper and Tiffany once again nodded, making Echo draw a happy face on her note pad. "Oh! Mine has to be that they have to eat pies with their hands tied behind their head!" Berry exclaimed causing everyone to giggle, yet Tiffany once again nodded her head in approval and wrote all the ideas down. "So Viper...What do you want your contest to be?" Tiffany asked and Viper thought about it.

Viper thought about it and thought about it until she finally nodded her head in conclusion. "My contest has to be that the guy has to draw me a picture...Of something beautiful..." Viper finally concluded, all the girls besides Kitten looked at her confused. "That's it?" Aldonza asked and Viper nodded her head yes. "Oh...Kay then Viper, what ever you want...So are you guys happy with your contests?" Tiffany asked the girls, and they all nodded their heads yes. "Good, then that is it! Meeting adjourned." Tiffany stated as she got up and left the room, the girls soon followed. "You didn't show her your idea V." Kitten whispered to Viper, yet Viper giggled. "I slipped my notebook to her once the girls were talking and she flipped through it. She wrote down that we would do the idea very soon." Viper whispered back and Kitten smiled at her. "Congrats." Kitten commented as she wrapped one of her arms around Viper's shoulder as the girls walked down the hallway.

"So where are you 2 going?" Berry asked as the girls walked into the Living Room. "I'm going to the dump to pick up some of the guy's stuff from their pad." Kitten explained, yet Viper and Echo looked worried. "You sure that that's a good idea?" Echo wrote down and Kitten rolled her eyes. "Come on you guys, you know I can hold my ground." Kitten explained as she began to walk out of the door, yet was stopped by Berry. "We are coming with you." Berry stated as she and the girls crowded around Kitten. "Look, girls I find it sweet that you want to come with me...But I don't want you guys to." Kitten stated as she slipped past Berry and walked out of the room with the girls following her. "Well to bad." Aldonza stated as she jumped onto Berry's shoulder, the 2 normally did that since Berry never wanted Aldonza to be stepped on. "So...You are all just gonna go no matter what I do." Kitten stated as she gave them all a questioning glace, all the girls nodded their heads. "This is gonna be a long day." Kitten mumbled to herself as she and the girls went out of the studio and on their way to the dump.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Dump Outside the Gang Green Gang's Pad<strong>

"Okay, you girls stay out here while I look for the stuff Ace wants me to get. Got it?" Kitten asked as she pulled a small list out of her pocket. The girls nodded their heads in understanding as they leaned against the shack and waited...Yet a few moments after Kitten went inside the girls heard something near them and all stood up...

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the GGG's Pad<strong>

"Okay then...So I have Ace's back up shades, Big Billy's teddy bear(from bang for your buck), Grubber's deck of cards, Arturo's comb (Maria), and finally all I have to do is find Snake's journal." Kitten whispered to herself as she checked the things off and stuffed them into a canvas bag that was in the shack. Kitten's eyes widened when she saw a dark brown, musty, and slightly torn notebook with the words 'property of Sssssnake' etched into the cover. "Guess that this is it." Kitten muttered as she picked it up and stuffed it into the bag. There was noise from outside and Kitten got worried, so she redialed the Power Puff Girls and told them where she was...And to bring a few video cameras with them to video tape this...Just in case...

* * *

><p><strong>Back Outside<strong>

"Heh, what are a bunch of cuties like you doing in a place like this?" one of the 3 men asked, he had black hair and dark blue eyes along with wearing a black hoddy, dark blue jeans, and cleats. "None of your business pal." Viper hissed as she glared at him, the 3 men laughed as they circled the girls. "What's going on ou-You!" Kitten stated as she walked out of the shack and pointed at the red head, it was Hugo. "Who is he Kitty?" Viper asked as she put up her fists, she and the girls got ready to fight. "5 bucks says that these are the guys who put the boys in the hospital." Aldonza mumbled and Hugo laughed a bit. "Remind me to give you $5 later." Kitten stated as she put the canvas bag around her shoulders. From the corner of her eye she saw 3 bright streams of blue, pink, and green in the sky that stopped a little while away from them. "Girls, let's show these guys what happens when you mess with the Gang Green Gang." Kitten stated as she saw Blossom and Buttercup zoom down closer to get more film, all the girls grinned as the pounced.


	12. Fights and Videos

Ace and the boys were hanging around just talking when the door opened up to reveal the Power Puff Girls and a ruffled Viper who had messed up hair, scratch marks, bandages around her neck, and a bloody nose, yet with one of her hands and a tissue the bloody nose didn't look all that bloody. "Whoa! What happened to you?" Ace asked as he and the boys looked at the banged up Viper, who smiled a bit. "The best fight I ever had." Viper proudly stated as she went inside the room, with Bubble's help, and sat down in a chair next to Snake. Buttercup was placing a video in the TV. "How did this happen?" Arturo asked, yet Viper only pointed to the screen as a view of the girls and 3 black and blue dressed guys came up on the screen. Viper did something the other girl's didn't do, she ran for a bit and the camera, along with the black haired boy, followed her. "Viper! What are you doing?" Bubbles asked frantically as she flew beside Viper, who smirked at her. "Drawing this guy away from the girls! They can take care of themselves Bubbles." Viper stated as she stopped in a large circular area that had a nice clear ground. "Go over to those tires and watch from their. Got it?" Viper commanded and the video camera nodded as if saying yes, and then the image shrunk as Bubbles went and hid in a stack of tires yet could still see Viper.

"Oh baby! Where are ya?" the black haired guy's voice rang out and Viper picked up a metal baseball bat from the junk that was scattered around the area and got ready for anything, yet she made she hid the baseball behind her back. "There you are!" the black haired boy exclaimed as he walked into the area, Viper took a step back. "No more running sweetie, it's just you and me now." the boy bellowed as he stalked up to Viper and once he was about 2 feet away from her Viper took the bat and hit the boy upside his head and kneed him between the legs, the boy fell down instantly as he let out a high pitched squeal. The Gang Green Gang all laughed when they saw the look on the guys face as he kneed over onto the ground, they could see it because Bubbles zoomed in on it. "Okay Bubs, lets-" (video)Viper was about to say more, but the black haired guy somehow got up and punched her in the face and grabbed her neck. Snack gasped along with (video) Bubbles as the man started to choke Viper, yet Viper bit down on his hand _**hard**_.

You could see blood from the guys hand as Viper released her teeth and fell to the ground gasping for air while the man held his hand in pain, after taking a deep breath though Viper got up and took the baseball bat once again and hit the guy in the head twice. The man fell down and stayed their while Viper kicked him in the stomach once before shouting, "This is for the Gang Green Gang! Never mess with them!" Viper then picked the guy up by his shirt collar and brought him to her eye level. "If I ever find that you or your gang are messing with the Gang Green Gang, **_any_** of them members! I will personally stuff your head through a meat grinder, leave it in there, tie your lower half to a car, and **_slowly_ **pull you apart!" Viper yelled into the guys face and all the Gang Green Gang member's jaws fell at the threat. Viper let go of the guy and walked 2 feet away from him before falling to the ground. "Viper!" Bubbles cried before the camera went off, everyone in the room looked at Viper who blushed and slightly smiled.

"You'd do that for us?" Ace asked, he had never once heard a threat like that for those who beat the Gang up and he was a little happy about it. "N-now don't you go getting sentimental! I was just caught up in the moment okay!" Viper stated as she blushed more, no one believed her and Big Billy went up to her and gave her a hug. "Duh, girl-who-Snake likes is so nice that she threatened meanies!" Big Billy exclaimed, the Snake part caused Snake to blush a deep red as Viper looked surprised. "Thanks Big Billy, but if you want to hear a threat I bet that you'll find a nice one on the video for Kitten's fight...She cares about you guys a lot." Viper whispered the last part, yet everyone heard her. "Duh, does that mean yous no like us?" Big Billy asked a little sad, Viper looked a bit surprised and taken back. "No! No! I do care about you guys...Yet just not as much as Kitten does." Viper frantically tried to explain, and Big Billy seemed happy with that answer. "Dah, okay!" Big Billy stated as he sat down next to Viper. "Um...Viper, what is in here?" Bubbles asked as she held up a canvas bag and Viper suddenly smiled. "Oh, that would be what we went to the dump for." Viper cheerfully said as she walked over to Bubbles and lightly took the canvas bag.

"Kitten said that you wanted her to go to the dump and pick up a few things?" Viper asked Ace, who slowly nodded his head and Viper smiled a bit. "Well here they are! So lets see...Who has a deck of cards?" Viper asked as she pulled out a red and white deck of cards, Grubber raised his hand and Viper gave him his cards. "Okay, I bet I know who this one belongs to." Viper stated as she pulled a teddy bear out of the bag and gave it to Big Billy, who took the bear and squeezed him. "Now do you girls want to see a magic trick?" Viper asked as she turned to the Power Puff Girls, all 3 nodded their heads in anticipation. "Great! Um...Snake...Can I see you hat?" Viper asked shyly as a slight blush crawled on her cheeks, Snake blushed a bit yet gave Viper his hat. "Thank you, now as you all can see the hat is empty. Yes?" Viper stated as she showed the inside of the hat to everyone, and it was true the hat was empty so everyone nodded their heads yes. Viper then turned to Big Billy. "Big Billy please say the magic words." Viper stated before whispering into Big Billy's ear. "Duh, hat appear!" Big Billy happily exclaimed and once he did Viper threw Snake's hat in the air, his hat somehow flipped and stayed in one vertical path before landing on Viper's head.

"Okay then Bubbles, pat my head please." Viper politely stated and Bubbles did as she was told and patted Viper's head through Snake's hat. After Viper placed both her hands on the side of the hat and bowed forward and took off the hat, to reveal that a comb and a pair of sunglasses were now in the hat. "Anyone missing a comb and a pair of shades?" Viper asked as she showed everyone the contents of the hat now, Ace and Arturo raised their hands and Viper tossed the comb to Arturo and handed Ace his shades. "Who did you do that?" Bubbles asked as she flew over to Viper, who giggled a bit. "Sorry Bubbles, but like my Uncle told me. A magician _**never**_reveals their most prized secrets." Viper remembered as she placed Snake's hat back o ntop of his head then Viper reached behind her back to bring out a tattered brown notebook,_ Snake's_ notebook.

"Is this yours?" Viper asked as she held out the notebook for Snake to take. Snake took the notebook in his hands and Viper let go of it, only to lock her eyes with Snake's for a while...Until the door opened once again. This time in came Echo, who had a bandage on her elbows, Berry, who had a bandage on her forearms, and Aldonza, who had a bandage on her cheek. "Ha! You guys got off with only a scratch and a bruise." Viper shouted, yet Aldonza smirked at her. "Oh, so a size 14 boot mark on my back is a bruise huh?" Aldonza asked as she and Viper smirked at each other. "Touche." Viper commented as she sat back down in her seat and Buttercup put in another video while the others got comfy with Echo, and Berry sitting on the floor next to Blossom and Aldonza sitting in Berry's lap. "Okay, this one of Echo, Berry, and Aldonza's fight." Blossom stated before pressing play.


	13. Videos finished and Happy

The video started out with the camera zooming in on Echo as she bashed a blonde boy wearing a black hoddy, and black jeans over the head with a metal pipe and Aldonza tripping him by getting behind him and tripping him from behind. "Hah! Have a nice trip!" Buttercup's voice could be heard from behind the camera as the guy tried to get up, but Berry and Echo were sitting on him. "Hey! Your playing dirty!" the boy whined, yet the girls and Buttercup (in the video) only laughed at it. "Hah! You think that's dirty? Then try this on!" Aldonza commented as Berry and Echo jumped off the boy and one second later Aldonza dumped a trashcan on the boys head. The boy stumbled, the trashcan was stuck on his head! Everyone in the room laughed when they saw Echo tie a bandanna over Berry's eyes and Aldonza gave Berry a pipe and Berry played "pinata" with the man in the trashcan. Everyone (in real life and video) was laughing hard and (in real life) the Gang was rolling on the floor. The video went out as Buttercup went towards the girls.

"Oh! You girls sure had fun!" Ace exclaimed as he wiped away a tear from all his laughing, everyone else was now giggling or chuckling. "Yep!" Echo wrote on her notepad and showed everyone while Berry and Aldonza exclaimed it. "Huh, I wonder why it's taking Kitten so long." Blossom wondered as she looked out into the hallway and smiled. "Kitten!" Blossom exclaimed before zipping out of the room and then soon returning with Kitten. Kitten now had a few bandages running the lengths of her arm and hands, her hair was a complete mess, a bruise was visible on her neck, and a bandage was wrapped around her forehead. "Kitty!" Ace exclaimed as he tried to get out of his bed, but stopped when he felt all the stings from his soar limbs. "I'm okay Slick, just a bit banged up." Kitten reassured Ace as she walked over to his bed and sat down on it, and ran her bandaged finger's through his hair. Ace stared at Kitten through his shades, his eyes were worried yet he tried his best to smile. "Don't lie to me Ace." Kitten whispered into Ace's ear, Ace smiled a bit at the action but sighed. "Fine." Ace whispered back, and at that Kitten lightly kissed his cheek. Blossom giggled as she put in the last video and everyone hushed as they saw Kitten and Hugo circle around each other.

"You know, if you and your little wimpy boyfriend just admit that you 2 didn't want to fight and you will go on a date with me. I might just let you get out of here with only a scratch on you wittle head." Hugo cooed, yet it only made Kitten glare at him more. "TAKE THAT BACK!" Kitten yelled as she tackled the guy and bit down on his left arm so hard you could see a little blood. "That's my girl." Ace whispered as he wrapped one of his left arm (the one not in the cast) around Kitten's waist and pulled her closer to him while she lightly giggled in response. Kitten(in the video) then wrapped her legs around Hugo's neck and Hugo tried to pry her legs off of him. "Let *gasp* me *gasp* go!" Hugo gasped as his face started to go blue. "TAKE WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT MY SLICK BACK YOU NO GOOD-" Viper, Echo, and Berry covered the Powerpuff Girl's ears for that part, so they couldn't hear what Kitten was screaming about. "-SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!" was the last that Kitten swore. Everyone else though laughed at it and once that short part was over the girl's uncovered the Powerpuff's ears and patted their heads lightly.

Kitten(in the video) then took a wooden baseball bat and began to whack Hugo's legs, making the boy cry in pain. "All right! *gasp* I take *gasp* it back!" Hugo gasped one last time, and now Kitten undid her legs and placed her right hand on Hugo's shoulder. Kitten then launched herself up in the air by pushing off of Hugo, winked at the camera since she was at the same height Blossom was at, and then descended down on Hugo with a kick to the face. Hugo stumbled backwards and Blossom flew in more to catch the action. Kitten then began to punch Hugo, not giving him a moment to rest. "This is for the Gang Green Gang!" (video)Kitten finally yelled before kicking Hugo between the legs, causing him to fall and once his knees buckled Kitten drew her arm back. "**Never** mess with my guys again." (both Kitten's)Kitten stated before punching Hugo one last time, Hugo fell on his back and you could have seen at least 3 teeth fly out of his mouth and his nose was bleeding. "That's a rap Blossom." Kitten stated as she stared at the video camera, before wobbling a bit and falling down herself. "Kitten!" Blossom's voice frantically said before the video went out.

"WOW! That was AMAZING!" Arturo exclaimed as he and the other Gang Green Members applauded and shed a few tears, they never knew some one cared about them that much. "Good job beating him up." Ace whispered before kissing Kitten's neck, and once again caused Kitten to giggle a bit and made Buttercup and Arturo make gagging sounds. "But why did you and Viper pass out?" Bubbles asked worryingly as she flew over to Viper, who sort of smiled at her. "Eh, we don't normally fight with that much energy. And I guess you could say that me and Kitten were tired as he-I mean heck." Viper corrected herself once she remembered that the girl's were still in kindergarten. "Oh!" the Powerpuff girls and Gang Green Gang chorused together, well all besides Ace since he was to busy kissing Kitten's neck still to notice all that much. "Ace, you done sucking Kitten's neck or what? I mean your like a leech!" Viper asked as she and the other girls in the room, besides Kitten, giggled at that...Kitten glared at Viper.

"Viper I suggest that you stop or else you will get more added onto you punishment." Kitten chimed as she smirked a bit at Viper's reaction, her skin went a bit pale as her eyes dilated. "What punishment?" Berry asked as she, Echo, and Aldonza looked from Kitten to Viper. "Oh, you all will see and know what it is once I do it." Kitten responded as she grinned evilly, the look made everyone feel a chill run up their spines, even Ace! "Baby, you know how I feel when you talk like that." Ace whispered once more as he kissed Kitten's neck once again, yet this time it only made Kitten smirk. "Show me how you feel then." Kitten whispered back as she turned around and started to lean into Ace for a kiss, yet both stopped once they heard the Power Puff Girls gagging along with the others. "Guess, get a room you 2!" Blossom stated and Kitten and Ace looked at each other and shrugged. "Well we can't really get out of here with Ace being strapped up like this. So you all can either go into the other room or stay." Kitten stated and once all the words came out of her mouth, everyone left for the other room and slammed the door shut.

Kitten and Ace looked at each other then smirked, Ace went behind Kitten's back and undid her ponytail. Kitten's hair shimmered down to her knees as she walked over to her bag and pulled out a CD, a player, and a portable stereo. As she popped the CD into the player and hooked the player up the the stereo, Kitten hummed to herself as Ace watched her. Once the player was set up Ace pressed play and a smooth alto saxophone began to play as Ace then turned off the lights. Kitten snuggled close to Ace as she tugged the dark green blanket over the both of them. "I really do care about you Ace." Kitten whispered before pushing her lips against Ace's and Ace pushed back. "I know." Ace whispered back before continuing the kiss. Ace looped his left arm behind Kitten's head as Kitten's hands went and locked themselves behind Ace's neck.

Ace soon tangled his hand in Kitten's black locks as he deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue into Kitten's lips and she eagerly allowed him in. Ace ran his tongue over every part of Kitten's mouth, even he had done this before the taste of her mouth always made him yearn for more. 'Strawberry flavored.' Ace thought as his tongue searched Kitten's mouth. After the long kiss the 2 cuddled a bit. Next to Ace was Kitten's make-shift bed, yet behind that was the window and you could see the sun setting. "ARE YOU 2 DONE YET!" Buttercup and Arturo yelled, breaking the peaceful silence. Ace and Kitten looked at each other for barely a second before they both laughed. Everyone then slowly filed back into the room, being sure to act quickly if anything unexpected happened. "Guess, is it that late already? Girls we need to go home, the Professor is probably worried about us." Blossoms stated as she looked at the clock on the wall, both Bubbles and Buttercup whined.

"B-but I wanted to draw pretty pictures with Viper!" Bubbles whined as she flew over to Viper and hugged her legs, Viper lightly smiled at Bubbles. "Yeah! And I wanted to see if Kitten could show me some fighting moves!" Buttercup protested, then flew over to Kitten and they gave each other a high five. "I know...*sigh* I wanted to ask Kitten how she was able to launch herself up in the air that easily." Blossom pouted as she lightly smiled at Kitten, who smiled back. "Sorry girls, but the Professor is probably worried about you." Kitten stated as she walked over to Blossom with Buttercup trailing behind her. "Awwww!" Buttercup and Bubbles chorused, Viper picked up Bubbles so that she was to her eye level. "Bubbles, I'm sorry that I can't draw with you today. So how about next time we see each other we will draw, okay?" Viper suggested, the suggestion made Bubbles smile and nod her head.

"And Buttercup, a hospital ain't a good place to show off some fighting skills. So how about one of these days me and you go to a gym and we can practice? And Blossom me and you can go to a library instead, will that be okay?" Kitten asked and both Blossom and Buttercup grinned happily and nodded their heads. "Good, and you girls better go home to." Kitten stated while she looked at Echo, Berry, Aldonza, and Viper. "Why?" Viper and Aldonza chorused, while Berry frowned and Echo wrote 'Why' on her notebook. "Because Tiff is probably worried sick about you all. *sigh* And I will have to call her later to explain the bandages." Kitten replied as she placed a hand behind her head, she was gonna get an earful later.

"Fine." the girls (Echo wrote it) sighed as they all got up, and started to leave the room, until only Viper was left their standing in the doorway. "What's up V?" Kitten asked yet Viper looked at her a bit confused. "How many teeth did you knock out of that guy's jaw?" Viper asked as Kitten grinned at her. "Lets just say that he won't ever be found due to his dental records." Kitten commented as Viper looked back into the hallway, as if making sure no one was their. "Nice!" Viper chimed when she looked back at Kitten and she gave her a **hard** fist bump, and by hard I mean so hard you could hear their bones pop. "Later snake girl." Kitten commented as Viper was about to leave. "Later kitty cat." Viper commented before leaving, well not without one last look at Snake. "So...You hungry Kitty?" Ace asked as Kitten closed the door. "Starving." Kitten responded as she sat back down on her make-shift bed. "Well then, lets eat!" Ace commented as he reached over for the phone and dialed room service. 'That fight may have been a good thing in more then one ways...' Kitten thought as she looked at the guys, all were smiling and were watching the replay of the videos. 'Yep, it was more then one good thing.' Kitten thoughts concluded as she laid back in the chair.


	14. Food and Jobs

Ace had ordered meals for the boys while Kitten had gotten to the hospitals cafeteria and got a meal to go. The boys had their own meals. Big Billy, Grubber, and Arturo had pizza and Coke, Snake had spaghetti and a sprite, and Ace had a steak with water. The boys were eating their meals when a now tired looking Kitten walked into the room with a small white paper bag. "Why so tired?" Ace asked before taking another bite of his steak. "Just got off the phone with mine and the girl's manager. I some how managed to persuade her that the bandages could benefit to a concert idea about tough love or something like that so then me and her got into a whole different discussion and it was just exhausting!" Kitten exclaimed as she fell into her make-shift bed and dug into the paper bag, pulling out a bottle of Dr. Pepper and a BLT sandwich. "Ssssssorry...I guesssssss the bruisssssesssss are our faultsssss." Snake apologized as he lightly patted Kitten's arm, she smiled at him. "No problem, I just hate the conversations." Kitten responded trying to comfort the boys, it seemed to work for the others nodded their heads and ate...Well...All besides Snake.

"Um...Kitten?" Snake asked trying to get her attention, and it worked for Kitten looked up at him after she took a bite of her sandwich. "Um...Could you give me ssssome tipssss on impresssssing Viper?" Snake asked, the green skin at his cheeks were turning a light shade of pink. "Okay, number 1. NEVER bring up anything about her parents. Number 2, don't try to make her change her mind on a matter." Kitten paused for a bit, took a bite out of her sandwich, a drink out of her bottle, and then thought for a moment. "Number 3, sometimes be on guard or try to look like it, she doesn't like people being to comfy around her because then she fears that things may be out of place. Then number 4, the most important, don't try to flatter her to much or be to over bearing on how cute she looks...Then I guess that would be a good starter." Kitten concluded before taking a sip of her drink. "Oh...Okayssssss." Snake hissed before returning to his meal. Then Kitten's phone rang and she pressed the call button. "It's Kitten!...What?...Wait Viper, Berry, Aldonza! Slow down!" Kitten exclaimed as she put her sandwich down and walked over to the window, Kitten looked a bit annoyed. "Okay...Okay...Uh huh...WHAT!" Kitten stated into the phone, the others could hear Viper's frantic voice on the other end of the call.

"So...You guys just asked!...Well didn't ya ask the guys first if they wanted them?...You girls can ask them yourselves!" Kitten yelled before she took the phone away from her ear and pressed the end call button and then sighed in frustration. "Dah is Kitten okay?" Big Billy asked Kitten who sighed and slowly nodded her head yes. "You don't look okay...What's wrong?" Arturo asked, he had grown sort of fond of Kitten after seeing her beat up Hugo for them. "The girls somehow managed to give our manager the impression that you guys were in need of jobs and now the girls said that she wants you boys to come in tomorrow for an interview." Kitten explained, the new information made most of the gang's jaws drop. "...It doesssssn't ssssound allssss that badssss..." Snake finally said after giving it some thought. "WHAT!" the rest of the gang exclaimed, all but Kitten were looking at Snake as if he had grown 3 new heads. "Now hear messssss outssss. If wesss getssss a job there thensssss we can be more clossssser to the girlsssss." Snake explained, and the gang's eyes went wide in realization of how true that was.

"...What do you think Kitten?" Arturo asked, the gang all turned to Kitten who was deep in thought. "I...Don't know...I mean...It would be nice I guess...But it's really complicated to work with some one your dating." Kitten slowly responded, all the boys could some how manage to see that. After that there was a long silence. "So Snake, have you looked through that book I let you borrow?" Kitten asked as she turned to Snake, she was trying to change the subject. "Not yetsssss." Snake responded before eating another mouth full of spaghetti. "Well do you mind hurrying it up a bit please? Viper is starting to wonder what happened to her book." Kitten responded and Snake nodded his head in understanding. "Eh...What book Kitty?" Ace asked as he looked up from his meal, yet Kitten just stuck her tongue out at him. "Well...Ain't that mature." Ace grummbled before stuffing another piece of steak in his mouth, Kitten only smirked a bit.

"Look whos talkin!" Kitten exclaimed as she nudged Ace's shoulder with her fist, he only smirked at the action. "True." Ace stated before taking the final bite of his steak and placed his plate and tray down on the bed-side table. "So, what else is on tomorrow's agenda?" Ace asked as he layed back in his bed, Kitten couldn't help but smile at him. "Well, when me and the girls are done practicing how bout we all go on a picnic?" Kitten suggested, the idea caused Big Billy to bounce happily and give Kitten a bone crushing hug. "Guess that answers my question." Kitten stated as she pried herself out of Big Billy's hug.


End file.
